This invention relates generally to an aqueous solution that may be useful for helping to increase body temperature in people with chronic low body temperature, as well as people who suffer from cold hands and feet. The aqueous solution includes a combination of ginseng, cinnamon, ginger, oxygen gas, and jasmine tea. A sweetener, such as honey, is included to enhance taste.
People living in or transplanted from very warm or even average temperature conditions often struggle to adapt to living in colder climates. For instance, a person growing up in Vietnam grows accustomed to temperatures throughout the year in the 25 degrees Celsius to 35 degrees Celsius temperature range. If such a person then moves to a colder climate, such as northern Michigan in the United States, the person may struggle to adapt to the markedly colder temperatures. More particularly, a person having difficulty becoming accustomed to a colder climate may experience cold feet, cold hands, or even a cold torso.
Various mixtures or solutions of chemical agents have been proposed in the art and prior patents for elevating a person's body temperature. Although assumably effective for their intended use, the existing proposals are directed toward medical use on patients, must be controlled in administration, and are not generally accessible to consumers.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an aqueous solution that includes natural ingredients that may be formulated as a beverage and which may be useful for helping to increase body temperature in people with chronic low body temperature, as well as people who suffer from cold hands and feet.